Kara Lynn Palamas (Earth-199999)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Identical face to that of Agent Melinda May, with the exception of a horrific scar near her left eye, and voice distorted due to her nano-mask malfunctioning | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Hydra agent | Education = | Origin = A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent brainwashed into joining Hydra using the Faustus method | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Monica Owusu-Breen | First = | HistoryText = Agent 33 was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. prior to the organization's dissolution. She was eventually captured by Hydra agents working for Daniel Whitehall, who tried to torture her into joining Hydra. When these efforts proved unsuccessful, Dr. Whitehall resorted to using the "Faustus method," a form of psychological torture designed to brainwash its victims. Agent 33 was unable to withstand the method, and was later seen complying with her orders from Dr. Whitehall. Agent 33 later accompanied Sunil Bakshi to Miami, Florida to retrieve a 500-year old painting with alien runes on the back. When they learned that Agent Phil Coulson was after it too, Bakshi, disguised as Glenn Talbot attempted to gain his confidence in solving the runes. However, Coulson didn't trust "Talbot" and sent Agent Melinda May to his hotel room, where she finds Agent 33 looking over dossiers of her and Coulson. When she barged in, Agent 33 is able to incapacitate her with a tazer. Forced to improvise, Agent 33 goes in disguised as May to lure Coulson away from the Bus and plant a virus to destroy the plane. However, her lack of knowledge of May's habits and history ultimately exposed her. As May managed to get free, she fought against her impostor, managing to stun her by zapping her holographic mask with an exposed wire that Bakshi attempted to torture her with. When Raina went hiding from Whitehall in Vancouver, Agent 33 was tasked with bringing her in. However, Raina was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Sam and Billy Koenig. Soon after that, Agent 33 attacked Skye in the building where S.H.I.E.L.D. was executing Raina's extraction. Agent 33 was knocked out by Skye, with help from Lance Hunter. When she woke up, she saw a S.H.I.E.L.D. van leaving with Raina inside it. When Grant Ward decided to spare the Bus and the agents within it in the process of bringing Raina and Skye in, Agent 33 reported to Dr. Whitehall, who told her Ward should've shot the plane down. Hearing that, Agent 33 ordered the Bus to be shot out of the sky. Agent 33 went with Whitehall and Hydra to Puerto Rico, where Raina would activate the temple hidden within the alien city. When she found out that Whitehall had been killed by Director Phil Coulson, Agent 33 stood over his body, mourning his death. Later, she found Ward to be injured, as he had been shot by Skye. Stating to him that she had no more purpose in life now that Whitehall died, Ward convinced her to help him get up. Agent 33 escaped Puerto Rico with Ward, having found in him a new ally. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Photostatic Veil | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Maya Stojan portrays Agent 33 in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Making Friends and Influencing People" and "Face My Enemy." She also voices Agent 33 in "...Ye Who Enter Here" and "What They Become" while Ming-Na Wen portrays her physically. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:Martial Arts Category:Scarred Characters